Aletheia
'''Brief History''' Aletheia as a country is a fairly new concept. Prior to the [[Aletheian Civil War]] the idea of an Aletheia existed but few attempts to turn the idea into a reality had transpired. The Aetian continent had always been settled by humans; heavily organized feudal and city states dominated the Siebeian Coast and the west half of the Lethian Spine Mountain Range, a patch work of weakly organized tribal states hugged the eastern reaches of the Lethian Spine, while nomadic hordes and khanates dominated the Lethian Steppe and the great expanse of the East Range. Technologically, economically, and politically the nations and states of the Aetian continent were always behind their neighbors across the Pfalzic Ocean; though they managed to remain removed from the events of the continent. During the 1500 and 1600s the feudal, city, and tribal states gradually reorganized into proto-modern nation-states while the nomadic peoples remained largely disorganized. Frequent incursions, invasions, and trade wars ensured that the new nations remained solidly behind their Rumian counterparts. The 1800s saw the Lethi states fighting near constantly before in 1845 Holkiskstad through political and martial prowess united the surrounding states under its banner declaring the formation of a united Lethi state, Ruthellia. Over the next 30 years Ruthellia fought nearly a dozen wars with its neighbors for dominance of the region. The wars resulted in Ruthellia controlling most of the Siebeian Coast and having heavy political control over most of the remaining Lethi states. This directly led to the formation of the All Lethian Confederacy in 1892. In 1904 with the threat of a major war in Rumia, Ruthellia pushed an ultimatum legislation through that resulted in the formation of the new nation of Aletheia to provide a powerhouse in Aetia to support their allies in Rumia. This move however caused a great deal of contention in the other Lethi states who felt like they either had to join immediately or face annexation at gun point in the coming years. This resulted in much hatred and animosity towards the new central government. Aletheia’s participation in the Great War was short lived as Antetand was able to provide weapons and funding to many anti-government groups and separatist movements that forced Aletheia out of the war to contend with its internal crisis. This crisis quickly devolved into the Aletheian Civil War which lasted for nearly 2 decades. '''Geography''' Aletheia can be divided into 6 distinct geographical and climate regions: the Siebeian Coast, the Lethian Spine, the Lethian Steppe, the Perkunis Mountains, the northern shelf, and the southern drylands. Overall Aletheia is cold and dry, save the Siebeian Coast which is cold and rainy. '''Siebeian Coast''' The Siebian Coast is dominated by massive fjords, deep green pine forests, and river valleys with cities and towns nestled into every available nook and crane. Lethian Spine Mountains The 'Spine' as is it begrudgingly called by its inhabitants, the Lethian Mountain Range extends from high along the northern shelf coast in Aletheia and extended far south beyond the nations borders. The mountains are near impassible spare a handful of natural passes. The Ruthellia government went to great efforts to lay rail lines through the mountains. Lethian Steppe The Steppe consists of the largest area of Alethiea: everything east of the 'Spine' and south of the Perkunis Mountains. The Steppe is home to countless nomadic tribes, organized hordes, and decaying khaganates. It has the lowest population density in the nation by leaps and bounds and there are few cities beyond the foothills of the 'Spine' Perkunis Mountains The Northern Shelf Southern Drylands